nintendocaprisunfandomcom-20200215-history
Chuggaaconroy
Chuggaaconroy (Chuggaa) is one of the most popular let's players on Youtube and has 1,000,000+ subscribers and joined on July 26th, 2006. He obtained a Youtube partnership on August 18th, 2010, just a day after teaming up with The Game Station. He was born on April 8th, 1990, and his real name is actually Emiliano Steve Rosales-Birou (Emile for short). He is good friends with NintendoCapriSun (Timothy Lloyd Bishop) and ProtonJonSA (Jonathan Wheeler). This threesome record together on TheRunawayGuys and have done 29 collabs so far, and are currently doing their 30th, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Chuggaaconroy has finished 38 let's plays. Let's Plays EarthBound (SNES/GBA only/Wii U/New 3DS) Mother (Famicom/GBA only/Wii U) Paper Mario (N64/Wii/Wii U) Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES) Mother 3 (GBA) Only Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (GCN) Pokemon FireRed (GBA) Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN/Wii U) Pokemon Crystal Version (GBC/3DS) Super Luigi Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy as Luigi) (Wii) Pikmin (GCN/Wii) Okami (Wii/PS2/PS3) Luigi's Mansion (GCN) Pikmin 2 (GCN/Wii) The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64/3DS) Pokemon Emerald Version (GBA) Super Paper Mario (Wii) Ōkamiden (DS) Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii) Pokemon Colleseum (GCN) The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX (GB/GBC/3DS) Super Mario 64 DS (DS) Kid Icarus Uprising (3DS) Sonic Colors (Wii/DS) Animal Crossing: New Leaf (3DS) (Side Series) Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (GCN) Xenoblade Chronicles (Wii/New 3DS/Wii U) Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga (GBA/Wii U/3DS) Pikmin 3 (Wii U) Pokemon Platinum (DS) Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (3DS) Splatoon (Wii U) The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii) Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time (DS/Wii U) Animal Crossing: New Leaf: Welcome Amiibo (3DS) Continuation Pokemon Black and White (DS) EarthBound (SNES/Wii U/New 3DS/SNES Classic) Anniversary Special Yoshi's Woolly World (Wii U/3DS) The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass (DS/Wii U) Trivia * Chuggaaconroy has his own wiki which you can see here. * Tim and Chuggaa have done a lot of the same games for Let's Plays which include these. -Earthbound -Mother 3 -Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars -Paper Mario -Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door -The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask -The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword -The Legend of Zelda: Links Awakening DX -The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker -Super Mario Sunshine -Pokemon Sapphire (Emile Played Emerald, but its the same Pokemon reigon, same protagonists, same antagonists, it's the same game with minor differences. -Yoshi's Woolly World * Tim appeared in his Let's Play of Super Mario 64 DS in the bonus episode covering multiplayer. He also was in Pikmin 3 Missions. * Emile appeared in the final episodes of Pokemon Sapphire, when Tim is taking on the elite four and the champion. * Tim and Emile, alongside Canadian ProtonJon, make up the trio known as TheRunawayGuys. In any multiplayer Mario game, Tim is always Yoshi, having notably played every Mario Party they've LP'ed so far as Yoshi (Jon was initially Mario before willingly switching to Waluigi for 3, and Emile was DK before a forced change in 5 as he switched to Daisy).